An article of Mizushima et al., Applied Physics Letter, Vol. 77, No. 20, Nov. 13th, 2000, page 3290 ff., already describes a method, in which voids are produced in the semiconductor substrate by introducing openings and carrying out a subsequent temperature treatment. However, these structures are only intended to be used in integrated circuits. A multitude of other manufacturing processes, in particular the so-called sacrificial-layer technique, are known for manufacturing sensors. In this context, a silicon layer is produced on a sacrificial layer. The sacrificial layer is then removed again after the silicon layer is patterned.